


THE ONE WHO CHANGED IT ALL (BOYXBOY)

by GunsNRoses1998



Category: boyxboy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsNRoses1998/pseuds/GunsNRoses1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan is your ordinary jock on the outside he fucks the girls, hangs round with the jerks and plays football and that all people ever see, that's until the school bully takes a particular liking to icy blue eyed Jamie.<br/>who's life just seems to be getting worse and its about to get even worse once everyone find out about who he really is.<br/>Jordan tries to help him, but ends up getting way closer than he every expected, how will everyone around them take to their new found closeness</p><p>Copyright © 2015 | All Rights Reserved | Sammie Hernandez {GunsNRoses1998}</p><p> No part of this book may be reproduced, scanned or distributed in any printed or electronic form without permission in writing from the author, Sammie Hernandez, anything otherwise may result in fines or jail time. Please do not  participate or encourage piracy of copyrighted materials in violation of the author's rights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE ONE WHO CHANGED IT ALL (BOYXBOY)

Jamie's POV:

Riley's meaty hand slammed into my face for the third time, which made my head bang against the wall that Alfie and Isaac was holding me against, making them smirk down at my pained face.

"Now this better teach you little faggot not to come round the sports end again, don't want you perving on us." Riley sneered at me, as his first connected with my face again.

"Oh but Riley I just love seeing you all soaped up in the showers, baby" I joked, which earned me another punch. I looked past Riley shoulder as he started to rant on again, about how I was a disgusting gay boy that needs to be taught a lesson. I blanked him out though as my eyes connected with Jordan Hamilton bright green one. Now Jamie was very special I just knew it, he didn't act like his knuckle ass friends, he never got involved with beating people up, and he was always the one who just stood there. Being perfect of course, the sun hit his bright green eyes making them shine, and his chocolate brown hair glisten, as the slight breeze ruffled it. His slightly tanned skin glisten in the sunlight, as I looked down his body he was wearing a tight white t-shirt and black skinnies, the tight top showed of his slightly muscular body perfectly and his jeans had just the right about of tightness.

I came back to reality when Riley decided he was bored with my face, so instead started punching my stomach, until my legs gave in, making me fall to the ground, since the twins had let me go.

"Now don't fucking come round here again fag or ill break your neck next time" Riley shouted before him and his other knuckle heads walked off. I groaned as I tried to get up.

"Here let me help" Jamie said as he grabbed onto my arm and heaved me up, "oh god you look like shit" he said as his eyes scanned by body.

"No shit Sherlock" I said in a sarcastic voice, making Jamie's eyes land on mine once more.

"Sorry, I've got to go, but I hope you're okay?" he said, and he actually sounded quite concerned.

"just dandy" I said making him smile, wow he had a nice mouth in general, his lips was both in equal proportion and a baby pink color, they were the sort of lips that you just wanted to kiss.

"Bye then" he said as he jogged off around the corner. Now why did he have to go and be nice, like he wasn't perfect before, why couldn't he just be like all his other ass friends and beat me up, least then I wouldn't like him, then again with my fucked up brain it would properly find it hot. Wow I'm fucked up.

I started to drag my sorry ass out of the school premises, to start the 10 fucking minute walk home, okay yes its only 10 minutes but you try walking when you've had the shit beat out of you, stupid Riley and his stupid friends think they owned the whole fucking school, which in a way they did, since everyone seemed to be scared of them. They picked on anyone who wasn't in their social click, which was a lot of people, anyway most people are scared of them and did anything to keep out of their was, except for me that it. Oh no I would piss them off, which would result in me getting my arsed kicked, but oh well I got a laugh out of annoying them.

...

I swung the door open and walked inside.

"Jamie if you bang that door one more... oh god baby what happened to you" my mom shirked as she ran toward me as I tried shrugging my leather jacket off.

" I'm fine mom don't worry about it"

"Don't worry, don't worry, you're kidding right, what happened? Who did this to you? I want names, where are you hurt?" she asked placing the palm of her hand on my cheek.

"Ouch, there for one" I said as she touched where Riley had punched me. My mom looked at me apologetically, "look mom I'm fine, it was just some kids at school, couldn't handle my pure awesomeness again, I can handle it don't worry. I'm going to my room" I said as I tried to leg it up the stairs. My mom tried to shout after me but I just slammed the door and turned my music up loud.


End file.
